


Didn`t I tell you?

by voidix



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: AU, Gen, fight me judd lynn, how in space should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidix/pseuds/voidix
Summary: Power Rangers in Space AU where the Z-Wave didn`t kill Ecliptor just severely damaged him





	Didn`t I tell you?

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based on a dream I had and also the first writing of mine I ever published so enjoy

Everything was perfect. The tables were set up, the food was set up, she even had a banner with “Best Father” on it. To Karone`s surprise the rangers had actually helped her with Ecliptor`s “Welcome ” party. She was glad he decided to join the good guys since he meant a lot to her.

Ecliptor basically raised her. Karone still remembers the day he took her to earth to see snow. “You`re going to rule this planet some day and then the entire galaxy. In 15 years we`re going to be standing here together celebrating. Today however enjoy the snow” he had said directly before throwing a snowball in her face and so her first snowball fight started. There was also this one time he took her on a low gravity walk on the moon. She hadn`t been used to low gravity yet so she was just floating around and he had to pull her back to the moon`s surface. And then there was the time he hacked a TV satellite for her to watch her favorite Saturday morning cartoons. 

Unlike what everyone would thing he was a great father figure for her, even though he was programmed to be perfectly evil. This goes to show that you are not defined by what everyone else wants you to be. If you try hard enough and oh he did you can overcome even the worst things that are drilled into you.  
That`s why the Z-Wave didn’t vaporize hi like the rest of the monsters. That`s why Billy Cranston agreed to help her repair him after the inevitable damage the Z-Wave did to him. That`s why the rangers , especially Andros, decided to forgive him. That`s why Karone is standing here now waiting for him to celebrate his complete repair.  
It was 7PM. Where was he? Billy said everything would be ready by 5. She wasn`t getting impatient, no that wasn`t it. She was getting disappointed and a little sad. Karone had been looking forward to this day since Billy agreed to help. She even made sure to write the date into the AstroMega-Ship`s calender. Deca even reminded her a week ago although she didn`t need it because she remembered the date better than her own name.

What was that?? The AstroMega-Ship was TAKING OFF? Did they give up him returning? Were they being attacked and that`s why they had to take off? And other similar thoughts raced through her mind while she ran towards the control room to see what`s going on. “ANDORS; ZHANE WHAT THE….” The control room was empty. Not a soul in sight. There was nobody on the rest of the ship either. Had the ship just taken off by itself? And if yes, where was it taking her?? And where was it landing with her right now??? 

When she stepped outside she was hit by the cold air and there was something else was it snow? A familiar voice made her turn around  
“Didn`t I tell you, princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can forgive me Lee


End file.
